


Got Caught (Naughty Boys)

by JotunPrincess



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mile High Club, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Team Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get caught having sex in places they shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Caught (Naughty Boys)

Fran Morgan hadn't seen them, oh no, she hadn't seen them, but she heard them. She was as her children called it, butt dialed. Seeing her baby boy's name show up on the screen made her smile.

 

"Hi, Sweetie."

 

"Derek." He the moan came, followed by a quick gasp. You like that baby boy?"

 

She knew both of those voices. They belonged to her son, and his boyfriend Spencer.

 

"Tell me what you want. Tell me how you want it baby."

 

The lewd words that left the smaller made Fran blush. Pulling the phone away from her ear and hit end. She did not need to know those things about them.

* * *

 

Emily was found them one night when they'd gone out after drinks. Derek had bribed Reid into it, so the three of them found themselves at the club. Hotch and Garcia had already gone home. JJ was home with Henry and Will for a promised movie night. 

 

Realizing how late it was getting she went to find Morgan and Reid, only to find them gone from the dance floor and their table. With a hum she went to see if they were lingering about the bathrooms before finally going outside to see if they'd gone to get some air. Frowning she headed for Morgan's truck, she wasn't paying attention to the fact that it rocked a bit. Or that the windows were a bit fogged up.

  
  
She just opened the door to the back seat a yelp of surprise leaving her, as they left both Derek and Spencer.   
  


 

The passenger seat had been pushed back, and adjusted, Derek's jeans pushed to his ankles and his shirt gone. Reid's shirt was open and his pants completely gone as he rode Morgan's cock. Closing the door she called a cab home.

* * *

 

They were at a party that of course Rossi was throwing. It was for the team and their spouses and lovers. Everyone milled around here and there. They'd been drinking, laughing and carrying on as a family should have bee. No one noticed that Spencer and Derek had disappeared.

 

  
"I can't believe those to rabbits disappeared without saying good bye." JJ said, with a fond shake of her head. 

  
"Well they're trying to make little chocolate genies that I get to spoil." Garcia giggled.  

  
  
Will has gotten use to Garcia's nature and just shakes his head. "Nutty woman." Will chuckles.

 

Garcia left them to get going, having already given out their hugs and kisses. Opening the door they are assaulted with a pair of moans. They were met with Derek's bare back side, a pair of long pale legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders. There was a familiar mop of brown hair bried in the neck of her friend and co worker, whimpers and hushed moans leaving it. 

  
  
"I don't need my coat back that badly cher." Will said quickly closing the door.  
  


* * *

Rossi made the mistake of letting them house sit. Well not even them, but Reid. He and Derek had had an argument about something or another and it wasn't going to resolve itself as quickly. So he let Reid house sit for him while he was away for a week. 

  
  
He had wondered if the two had managed to settled whatever it was as he found himself returning early one night. He was sure Reid was probably in his room reading, where Rossi had left him. His house was in order.

  
  
Upstairs, Derek and Spence were going at it like a couple hound dogs. The thin walls of Reid's apartment had made them quiet. But right now, they weren't there. They were in a mansion, and Rossi was still away for another two days.

  
  
"Let me hear you baby boy." Morgan panted.

  
  
Rossi hadn't heard them. It wasn't until he opened the door that he heard Morgan's voice and Reid of course sounding off with a slew of curses words, before screaming Morgan's name.  
  


 

Greeted with the two naked agents having a good go at each other. IF it hadn't been for the difference in skin tones he wouldnt have been able to tell who might have been who for a moment.

  
  
Leaving them where they were he quickly headed back down stairs. 

* * *

Hotch caught them having a go on Morgan's couch, in the dark skinned man' office. IT was fairly late and it looked like the rest of the team had gone on home for the night. When he saw the light on in Morgan's office he shook his head a fond smile coming over his face. He was proud of how the man had come up to the challenges Hotch had placed on him. But that didn't mean he had to meet the same hours Hotch did.   
  


Without thinking he opened the door.   
  


* * *

 

Garcia had frowned when she didn't see them come down so the team could go to lunch. Going back to the office to look for them she frowned when she didn't see them.

  
  
Pulling out her phone she dialed for Morgan knowing that Reid had a tendency to forget his phone. Sighing she walked around towards the rest rooms hearing a bang and a swear from the utility closet. 

  
  
Opening the door she found Reid on his knees between Morgan's legs. Her Chocolate Thunder's strong hands buried in the younger agents hair. His head back against the wall.   
  


Blushing hard she closed the door quickly heading down stairs to go find the others. 

* * *

  
  


"You find them, PG?" Em asked.   
  
  


Garcia nodded.

 

  
JJ started laughing. "You caught them didn't you?" she asked. 

 

  
"Judging by that look, I'd say yes. Welcome to the club, Kitten." Rossi chuckled. 

 

  
  
"Club?"  
  


  
"OH yeah, Will and I caught them at that one party at Rossi's in the closet." JJ confessed.

  
  
  
"I found them in Morgan's office." Hotch answered.  
  
  
  
"My boys are so naughty, getting caught that many times." Garcia sighed.


End file.
